Switched
by JustDisneyFics
Summary: Jack and Elsa never saw eye to eye. Constantly bickering always led to awkward moments between themselves and their friends, but when they wake up have to walk in each others shoes, will they learn to appreciate each other? Or go back to their old ways.


**Hey there ! It's me again. I know I deleted my other story but someone pointed out to me that it was like another, so to avoid any trouble I deleted it.  
****This story is based off of one of my favorite movies "It's A Boy Girl Thing."  
Rated T For Language, Mild Sexual content/ innuendos and just because they're teenagers.  
_And if you have any requests for one-shots for any Disney movie or anything Disney in general, let me know!_  
Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

***Jack***

This was it.

Senior year, I was almost out of this wretched place. If there's one thing I hate, it's school. I just need to get out.

I'm not necessarily a bad kid per se, I'm just a jokester. I'll admit that I'm vain, I mean, just look at me, panties are literally dropping at my feet. Well, not really but you kinda get the idea.

I was just glad it was almost over.

I noticed a familiar head of brown hair and chuckled as I snuck over to his locker. He was too busy trying to hit on some blonde girl that he didn't even notice me, and I was making a lot of noise with this freaking cup.

The girl noticed me from the corner of her eye, and to my surprise, she said nothing. Only smiled. I opened the cup and grabbed a couple of ice cubes, and placed them in through the collar of his shirt.

The blonde girl laughed as Flynn struggled to get the ice cubes out of shirt. "Overland!" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Oops, gotta run. See ya, Blondie!" Flynn glared at me as I ran away, dogging almost every obstacle in my way. _Almost._ I hadn't noticed a book that laid on the floor, so I kinda tripped and my ice and drink kind of sort of went... Everywhere.

Luckily for me, and my reputation, only one person was around. Unluckily- is that even a word? I don't know- it was Elsa Arendelle, and she was covered head to toe in melting ice and water, lucky for her, I don't drink soda this early in the morning.

"I'm sorry!" I spat out once I saw how red her face was becoming. "I swear this was not on purpose." I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes. "To be honest, you kind of look good in ice." I said with a wink.

"Jack..." She muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes. She flicked off every piece of ice that she could find. That wasn't enough though, she was still drenched in water. Well, her upper half at least.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa!" I said once more. She rolled her glossy eyes and just pushed right by me. I frowned and picked up my cup, and threw it away. Nothing ever went right when I was around that girl.

I can officially say, that senior year isn't starting off too grand. I mean, I didn't hate the poor girl, but I didn't really get along with her either. We had two completely different personalities that were constantly crashing, so we kept our friendship, if you could even call it that, to a minimum.

I just hope she doesn't kill me over this.

* * *

_*Elsa*_

"I am going to kill him, Punz. I really am!" I muttered as I pulled off my shirt, a new one I might add, and placed it on top of the bathroom stall. I slipped on the one that Repunzel had let me borrow and sighed. "One day..."

"Don't talk like that. It's not very lady like." She said in a mocking tone.

I giggled as I pushed the stall door open and curtsied. "I'm sorry, your highness." She laughed at my actions, but then stared off into space for awhile.

I decided to let her be as I undid my braid. It was already to late in the morning to redo it, so I left it loose. I tugged at the hem of the purple top, and frowned at the shortness of the fabric. I was a bit taller that my cousin, so the shirt fit me a bit shorter than it did her.

Oh well... What a great way to start my senior year, huh? Stuffed inside a small bathroom because Jack Overland spilled his drink all over me.

Ooh. Just that name made me angry. He might not mean to do the things he does to me, but he still does them. He's so childish and immature, it's amazing how that boy is so well liked around the school.

I sighed once more in attempt to rid my mind of that boy, and looked around to find that Repunzel was gone. There goes my entertainment for the walk to first hour.

* * *

Lunch. The love-hate I felt for this hour was terrible. I loved it, don't get me wrong, I love spending time with my friends, but unfortunately, Jack fell into this circle of friends.

I was always one of the first to sit down, because I didn't eat. I honestly wasn't hungry, we had lunch at ten, and we start school at seven. It takes more than a couple hours for me to get hungry.

First to sit down was a panting Anna followed by a smirking Kristoff. "Okay, okay. You win." He said. With a smile as he placed a kiss on her lips. I cleared my throat and Anna pulled away, a blush painting her freckled cheeks.

"Sorry, sis." She mumbled, and then stared at my shirt. "Why are you wearing Punz's shirt?"

My lips spread into a thin line as a loud chuckle echoed throughout the cafeteria. My eyebrows pressed together and I pointed in his direction as he passed by and made his way into the lunch line. "He spilled his drink all over me this morning."

Kristoff chuckled, earning a nudge in the ribs from my younger sister. "I heard about that. Flynn told me."

"Haha, very funny." I said, the same expression still on my face.

"On the bright side, your hair looks really nice." Anna commented with a genuine smile on her lips. I relaxed a bit, but everyone knows that relaxing never lasts too long. Naveen and Taina took their usual seats, followed by Repunzel, who sat next to me, and finally Flynn and Jack.

Conversations spurred throughout all of lunch about how the summer had gone, and what our plans were for senior year. I honestly could say that I had no idea. I wanted to be able to travel the world, and see snow! I've never seen snow, and I'm dying to finally see it.

"I can't believe we're already seniors." Naveen commented, nostalgia hinted at his tone. We responded with a chorus of I Know's. None of us were expecting it to go by this fast.

"You guys remember when Cinderella and Charming got into that huge argument, Freshman year, and she threw her slipper at him and he dodged and it nailed Mr. North straight in the nose?" Flynn said in between laughter, which caused the entire table to burst out into laughter.

"Or when we were taking that practice test and Aurora fell asleep and didn't wake up until it was time to go home!" Taina added with a few giggles herself. We were all laughing and that's the best part about sitting with your best friends.

I noticed Flynn shoot Kristoff a mischievous look and he smirked. "Or this morning when Jack spilled his drink all over Elsa."

Anna glared at her boyfriend and shoved him lightly. "Kristoff..." She scolded.

The laughter had died down, but the tension at the table had increased. All eyes were on Jack, well, all eyes except mine. "I swear it was an accident!" He said as his hands shot up in defense.

"Pfft yeah right." I muttered. Repunzel shot me a sour look and I frowned.

Jack's smile faded, which scared everybody. Jack was rarely ever serious, especially durning lunch. "Oh yeah, why would I purposely throw a drink at you?" He countered.

"Because you wanted to embarrass me." I said plainly. That was his reasoning over everything he did to me, ever since we were kids.

He scoffed. "Oh yes. Because in a hallway that was completely empty I spilled a drink on you to embarrass you." He spat in a sarcastic tone.

"Guys... Please..." Anna pleaded, as she noticed all the looks that were centered at their table.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted.

"Not really!"

"Jack, you are an immature little trickster who will not be anything more than that for the rest of your life!" I didn't mean it, I was speaking out of anger.

"And you, Elsa, are a stuck-up, two faced, insecure bitch, who cares for no one other than herself. When will you figure it out, princess, you ain't worth saving !" He wasn't yelling, more like whisper-shouting, so it only stated within our table, but it still hurt to hear.

I opened my mouth to talk, but the heavy hand that Punz had on my shoulder, told me that it would be best if I didn't. Jack glared at me, and stood up. "This is pointless." He muttered as he left the cafeteria. Flynn shot everyone an apologetic look and ran after his best friend.

This was the only time in my entire life, that I was actually glad that the bell had dismissed lunch, and I was about ready to go home.

* * *

***Jack***

I paced around the dark, mysterious shop, my eyebrows still knitted together in confusion and anger. Flynn had to stay after for Football tryouts, so I was at Naveen's store, or well, his dad's store. It's odd how into the voodoo stuff they are.

"I just... I don't know, man. We never see eye to eye and it's been that way since the day we met!" Elsa was a very pissy topic for me. Sure, I didn't hate her, but she could be such a bitch sometimes, it was ridiculous.

Naveen had his elbows on the glass countertop as he pretended to listen to my ramble. "Right." He muttered out, followed by a yawn. That's all he's been saying for the past half hour, but it didn't stop me from mumbling.

"I just, I don't know. I wish she saw life through my eyes so she could see that I'm not really the asshole she thinks I am." I sighed as I took a seat on a stool that sat in front of the counter.

"Yeah me too. Maybe then you two would stop bickering all the time, yes?" He was more worried about us shutting up then anything else.

"I don't know, Naveen. Hopefully she realizes it soon."

Naveen nodded and smiled. "Hopefully sooner than later, no?"

"You said it pal!" I said as my eyes met with the clock. "Crap, I'm late. I'll see you tomorrow man, thanks for the talk, stay awesome!" I said as I waved and ran out of the store. I had almost forgotten to pick my little sister up from school.


End file.
